


Summertime

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [7]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bandom - Freeform, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Billie is a gay mess, Broken Families, Drug Use, Feels, Feminine Billie, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x7, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Destruction, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet children era, The Early Years - Freeform, This is not the best but is ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: « Cada día cuando las personas tratan de juntar todas las piezas, sólo para destrozarlas otra vez; Subo el volumen a los auriculares, no creo que los necesite ahora, porque tú detuviste el ruido y si te quedas, incluso esperaré toda la noche o hasta que mi corazón explote.¿Por cuánto tiempo?Hasta que encontremos nuestro camino en la oscuridad y lejos del dolor. Puedes escaparte conmigo en el momento que tú quieras »





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no lo pude corregir, son libres de señalarme cualquier error uwu.

Conoció a Mike Dirnt en el verano del 82'. Tenía los diez años recién cumplidos, una risa contagiosa y siempre traía las rodillas raspadas.

Billie estaba sentado solo en los escalones del parque, porque era pésimo para el basket y sus amigos ya no lo invitaban a jugar. No era su culpa, prefería el fútbol pero casi ningún niño lo jugaba.

Tenía las manos sujetando su mentón y refunfuñaba, cuando un pequeño rubio de su edad se acercó con curiosidad. Se presentó como Mike, Mike Pritchard; charlaron y terminaron jugando algo parecido al soccer. Billie rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se sintió feliz.

Acordaron verse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar, luego al siguiente, después Billie sólo supo que Mike estaba tirado junto a él en el sofá, mirando repeticiones de series y partidos de fútbol y que su madre les traía galletas todas las tardes.

Los años junto a Mike convirtieron el cariño en algo más, algo que Billie no supo interpretar hasta los quince.

Su primer beso fue con una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba, la besó por la rabia al darse cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres y las terribles consecuencias que eso podría traerle. Empezó a fumar marihuana, a beber, trataba de concentrarse en la música para ahogar esos pensamientos. Mike empezaba a alejarse de él por causa de su mal humor recurrente.

Para Billie, eso fue lo mejor, ya que así evitaba el horrible dolor que le causaba escuchar a Mike hablar de chicas y a no ceder al impulso de acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que el mundo se detuviera. Error. El aislamiento no hizo más que empeorar todo. Sus sentimientos simplemente se incrementaron hasta a llegar a un punto en donde no podía ocultarlo más.

Tocó la ventana de la habitación de Mike, con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie.

—¿Billie?— Mike estaba en pijama y lo miraba de forma somnolienta, pero al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

—Mike...—sonrió nervioso—. ¿P-Puedo pasar?

—Ehh... Claro...— parpadeó lentamente y lo ayudó a entrar—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Losientosoyunidiotateamo—soltó de golpe. Mike entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? Billie, son casi las dos de la mañana...

—Estoy harto de mi propia estupidez, ¿ok? No quiero volver a distanciarme de ti, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Eh?

—Te necesito—susurró. Mike cambió su expresión por un momento.

—Creí que ya no me querías cerca— dijo él. Billie negó con la cabeza.

—Bueeeno, en realidad si te quería lejos de mí. Lo más lejos posible— dijo casi sin pensar, luego se golpeó la frente—. No fue eso. Bueno, sí, ya sabes, pero no por lo que crees. Ya sabes.

—Ya. Tengo que dormir. Vete a la mierda.

—¡Es difícil!— gruñó—. ¡Te quería lejos porque te quiero, de manera gay y eso es muy gay!

—¿Qué car-...? Billie, ¿estás drogado?— lo miró atentamente.

—Un poquito—admitió—. Pero sólo lo suficiente para no acobardarme y contarte todo lo que siento de una puta vez— bajó el tono de voz—. Sí, ya lo dije. Te... ehr... a-amo, supongo y-y me dueles y quiero follar contigo aunque no tengo idea cómo funciona el sexo sin vaginas y eres hermoso, mierda, ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?. Lo que sea, ya sabes. Ahora puedes echarme de tu casa, no volver a hablarme nunca más. Da igual.

—Wow.... eso fue... gay.

—Lo sé—suspiró—. Lo siento, fue un error. Me iré.

—No—contestó mirándolo a los ojos, Billie se sintió intimidado por el ambiente tan denso que de pronto se había formado. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que se escuchó a alguien golpeando la puerta.

—¿Mike? ¿Con quién hablas?— Ambos se paralizaron.

—Nadie, mamá— le hizo unas señas a Billie con la mano para indicarle que se vaya. Él salió por la ventana con un sentimiento agrio.

Ese fue el primer verano desde que se conocieron en el que no había visto a Mike ni una sola vez. El día después fue a buscarlo a su casa pero su madre había dicho que no estaba sin dar ninguna explicación más. Billie sentía que Mike simplemente no lo quería volver a ver. Lo entendía, es decir, Mike era heterosexual y Billie le soltó un montón de mierda gay sin tacto alguno, eso era capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Fue ese verano donde el caos se desató. Subió de marihuana a metanfetamina, antidepresivos mezclados con alcohol y cocaína; se la pasaba tirado en su habitación con las luces apagadas; había bajado mucho de peso, demasiado y estaba a punto de abandonar la banda que había creado con Mike, pero que ahora estaba formada por Al y otro perdedor que no igualaba ni de lejos al bajista que amaba.

Quería morir, no tenía motivación ni inspiración para escribir otras cosas que no fueran interminables canciones acerca de la depresión, peleas, odio. Pocas personas los contrataban para tocar, ya que Billie se encargaba de aguarle los planes a todos llegando tarde y oliendo a alcohol.

El mundo era una perra, así que él también. La vida se lo debía, así que los demás tenían que joderse.

En cierto punto pensaba la autodestrucción como algo divertido, pero los demás no lo veían así.  

A pesar de todo lo divertido que le parecía ser una bomba de tiempo, odiaba que su felicidad y toda su vida prácticamente dependiera de una persona. Así que decidió que si Mike no lo quería en su vida, a él no le importaría un carajo. No iba a desperdiciar el resto de su juventud tirado en su cama porque un chico no le daba la hora.

La chica sentada en sus piernas besaba bien, pero no era suficiente a pesar de que trataba de convencerse. Mike, todo era culpa suya, por lo cual estaba bien odiarlo. ¿Para qué engañarse?. Apartó a la chica, ella se alejó ofendida y él se encogió de hombros. La pequeña reunión en la casa de Jeff empezó a descontrolarse, pero él estaba aburrido.

—Bill... Te buscan—. Al se paró frente a él, Billie hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia y se hundió más en el sillón—.  Ya, el pobre idiota estuvo insistiendo por una semana entera.

—Lo sé. Incluso habló con mamá.

—Hace unos meses estabas arrastrándote por los suelos y rogando que volviera. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es su turno—contestó divertido. Al negó con la cabeza pero también rió.

—Lo que sea, pero se ve desesperado. Me da pena.

—¿Acaso yo no daba pena?

—Tú dabas asco.

—Muérete. Y que se muera él. ¿Desaparece sin decir nada después de haberle dicho que estaba enamorado de él y ahora quiere pretender que eso nunca pasó? Maldito imbécil.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres darle un mensaje de mi parte?

—Sí. Dile que se vaya a la mierda.

Al dejó a Billie hundiéndose en su miseria y fue afuera junto a Mike. Había hablado con él, entendía su punto de vista y sabía que ambos se necesitaban.

—Dice que quiere hablar contigo, mañana, en el parque que está cerca de tu casa— La mirada de Mike se iluminó y él se sintió mal por el pobre chico. Y por Billie, se sentía mal por los dos.

—¡Gracias! Estuve tratando de hablar con él casi todo el verano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi padre me arrastró a un pueblo a la otra punta de California. Estuve atrapado dos putos meses sin poder siquiera avisarle a nadie. Fue un asco, entiendo que Billie me deteste.

—No te odia...tanto, sólo está un poco dolido.

—¿Un poco?—preguntó burlón—. Por poco no me saca las tripas.

—Le gusta ser dramático— dijo Al—. Ten paciencia con él.

—Ayúdame, por favor.

—Ya estoy hasta arriba de las estupideces de Billie. Perdimos como tres conciertos este mes por su culpa. Así que haré lo que pueda.

✖✖✖

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?— preguntó Billie, frustrado por el silencio de Al. Él sonrió y aguantó una risita.

—Te diré si prometes no hacer una de tus escenas.

—¿Escenas? ¿Qué?

—Eres una reina del drama.

—¿Mike está involucrado, verdad?

—Sí—admitió, resignado—. No le digas que te dije. Y perdónalo, o lo que sea. Luego vayan a follar para que se te quite lo amargado.

—Me niego rotundamente— dijo, pero cuando vio a Mike paró en seco y su corazón latió muy rápido—. No recordaba lo bueno que estaba—susurró preocupado. Al no pudo evitar reír.

—Quien sabe, si lo perdonas podrás comertelo cuando quieras.

—Cállate.

Mike se acercó a pasos lentos, temeroso de la reacción de Billie.

—Hola.

—¡Hola!—dijo Al—. Gracias a Dios ya apareciste. Te dejo solo con él, si te muerde lavate con agua fría y ve inmediatamente al doctor, no vaya a ser que te contagie la rabia.

—Sólo vete— contestó Billie, sin dejar de mirar a Mike. Mike tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

—Perdóname—dijo rápido una vez que  Al se fue—. Pasó un montón de mierda que quiero explicarte.

—Te fuiste, ignoraste mis llamadas. Pudiste haberme rechazado directamente, lo hubiera entendido.

—Estaba por besarte—dijo frustrado—, pero cuando te fuiste, me despertaron a las malditas cinco de la madrugada con mis maletas ya hechas y no pude despedirme.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—se tocó los labios, atontado y sin creérselo del todo. Besarlo, joder, Mike dijo que quería besarlo.

—Un lugar que no conoce ni Dios, papá me obligó a ir ni sé por qué. Fue asqueroso, no había señal en ningún teléfono, mucho menos televisión. Casi me corto las venas.

—Creí que te alejaste por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque me odias—dijo Billie, Mike negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Billie, escúchame—él alzó la mirada—. Estoy enamorado de ti, lo estuve desde que nos conocimos; eres literalmente la persona más importante de mi vida y haría lo que fuera por ser lo suficiente para hacerte feliz. Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías entré en pánico-...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creí que nunca me corresponderías, pasé años convencido de que eras heterosexual hasta que de repente viniste y derrumbaste todo lo que creía en un minuto

—¿Me amas?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Billie con todo su esfuerzo clavó su mirada en los ojos de Mike y notó que él tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Como no podría hacerlo, bonito.

—Eso fue gay—dijo burlón. Mike negó y lo tomó del mentón, mirando sus labios.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Estamos en público— se apartó, volteado a ver a los lados. Mike asintió, algo decepcionado. No es que Billie tuviera vergüenza de ser visto con Mike, pero el problema era el ambiente. Allí los homosexuales no eran bien vistos, y sus vecinos podrían lanzarse con el rumor a su madre, lo cual no terminaría bien.

_"—Te prefiero muerto antes que maricón. ¿Oíste? No pasaré por la vergüenza de tener un hijo desviado. Quítate ese delineador y ese esmalte de uñas, que eso no es de hombres._

_—Pero no soy g-.._

_—Si me entero que te... atraen los hombres estás muerto para mí. ¿Escuchaste?_

_—Sí, mamá"._

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Mike— Estás pálido.

—B-bien—intentó sonreír—. Vamos a mi casa, a esta hora no debe estar nadie.

—Si prometes que me dejaras besarte.

—Dejaré que me hagas todo lo que quieras—contestó con un tono coqueto. Mike lo tomó disimuladamente del trasero y se acercó a su oreja.

—No te imaginas todo lo que me gustaría hacerte, amor— Billie se estremeció y jadeó.

—Me harás tener una erección—lo regañó suavemente, pero Mike, cuidando de que nadie los viera, lo besó detrás de la oreja.

Así fue como empezaron la relación, Mike iba todos los días su casa a pasar el tiempo y hacer sentir a su novio como el chico más afortunado del mundo para luego terminar teniendo sexo desenfrenado por toda la casa. Billie abusaba de calenturiento pero eso le encantaba. Le encantaba la manera en la que Billie se retorcía debajo suyo, rogando por más, gimiendo de la manera más dulce que había escuchado jamás y con sus hermosos ojos verde intenso nublados por el placer; hacerlo perder la coherencia al punto de que sólo pudiera soltar incoherencias y llevarlo al borde de la locura; también le gustaba como siempre trataba de seducirlo, luego fingía inocencia y se delataba sonriendo de forma victoriosa al verse inclinado contra su escritorio mientras movía las caderas con desesperación para que Mike se lo follara más rudamente.

Pero, sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de Billie era cuando se acostaba junto a él en el sofá y se acurrucaba en su pecho, cuando compartían besos inocentes y componían música juntos; le gustaba el sonido de su risa y de su maravillosa voz al cantar.

Se sentía perdido en algún lugar del arcoíris, demasiado alto.

Estaban bien sin que los demás supieran lo mucho que se amaban, no estaban preparados para contárselo a nadie, mientras tanto sería su pequeño secreto, algo íntimo y sólo de ellos dos (Y de Sobrante, que de alguna forma terminó colándose, como siempre).

Los años pasaron lento pero de una forma muy placentera. Cada día iban enamorándose más del otro, y cada día Billie estaba más convencido de que Mike era el amor de su vida.

Al se fue de la banda, llegó un baterista que era una especie de sociópata hiperactivo pero que tocaba la batería de forma brutal y además era cool. Pasaron de Sweet Children a Green Day y de pronto todos querían escucharlos.

Billie y Mike estaban besándose como de costumbre en el salón de su casa cuando Ollie Armstrong pasó por el umbral de la puerta y se quedó congelada. Esto era algo que no podía permitir.

✖✖✖

Su madre había acabado de decirle de que ya no lo soportaba en casa. No le dolió porque ni él mismo se soportaba, o de eso intentaba convencerse mientras empacaba con una sonrisa amarga, intentado contener las lágrimas y con un espantoso nudo en la garganta.

Tiró su bolsa de ropa contra la pared y se dejó caer contra la pared, quedando sentado. Se tapó los ojos con sus manos y ahogó un grito. Golpeó la pared con el puño, una vez, dos veces... perdió la cuenta. Sus nudillos quedaron al rojo vivo y ni el dolor lo detuvo.

_¿Por qué?_ se repitió una y otra vez. Un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su pecho y el pánico nubló sus sentidos. Iba a morir, su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Su madre tenía razón, era el peor hijo del mundo. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de tener a una basura como él. Drogadicto, vago, sin futuro, maricón. Eso fue lo que desencadenó todo. El haber descubierto que su hijito miraba de la misma manera a los hombres que a las mujeres fue lo último que pudo aguantar.

Se quedó sentado en la esquina de su habitación por casi media hora, hasta que sus temblores y demás cesasen y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Escuchó unos golpes de piedras en su ventana, luego silencio. Se asomó con cuidado y ahí estaba Mike, algo rasguñado y con los brazos llenos de moretones.

—¿Amor?—susurró Billie. Las lágrimas secas en los ojos se ambos aún eran evidentes. Mike lo tomó por la nuca y juntó sus frentes, luego lo abrazó. Los latidos de corazón de Mike eran reconfortantes, pero no ayudaba el saber que probablemente era la última vez que pudiera sentirlo así—. Bebé, estás herido— exclamó preocupado.

—No es nada— contestó. Se separaron un poco y Mike bajó la vista hacia las manos de su Billie. Lo tomó suavemente de la palma.

—Tus nudillos. Están sangrando.

Billie apartó su mano.

—Tampoco es nada— Mike suspiró.

—Me gustaría cuidarte y curar tus heridas, pero ni siquiera tengo donde ir. Lo siento tanto, Bunny, si fuera por mí te daría el mundo entero—Billie lo besó por poco tiempo. Mike volvió a besarlo antes de separarse por completo—. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—Me acaban de echar. No tengo idea de qué haré ahora.

—Yo tampoco—contestó Mike. Ambos quedaron en silencio—. ¿Ya estás listo?

—¿Para qué?

—Nos iremos— contestó—. Lejos de aquí, donde nadie pueda decirnos nada.

—¿No me dejarás?— preguntó con un hilo de voz. Creyó que esa sería la última vez que se verían, pero Mike rió, lo volvió a tomar de las mejillas y lo besó un rato más.

—¿Cómo podría dejar a mi razón de vivir?— Billie se sintió derretir entre los brazos de Mike.

—¿Entonces...?

—Huye conmigo.

Billie aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó las pocas cosas que tenía, su guitarra y el dinero que le quedaba para tomar la mano de Mike y acompañarlo por la oscuridad, llevándolo lejos del dolor y la ansiedad que le provocaba su vida en ese infierno al cual había llamado hogar.


End file.
